A Brother's Love
by M. Schreck
Summary: This story picks up after Breaking Dawn on Renesme's birthday.  It is a short story about the strained relationship between Jacob and Rosalie.  This is my first submission.  Let me know what you think.


A Brother's Love

I have never understood these Quileute's. Especially Jacob. He is such a pain in the ass. It is as if his job is to annoy me with his "slack jaw" idiocy. I can stomach Seth, Sam and some of the others, but Jacob is impossible to stand. I have quit trying now and do my best to avoid him. Today was an exception though. It was Renesme's birthday. Jacob was happy to occupy our home while we celebrated my beloved's niece's special day. I accepted an ancient connector that was undeniable had bound Jacob and Renesme. However, I do not have to like that buffoon. He sat on the couch looking at me with a big stupid grin on his face. A piece of birthday cake and a bowl of ice cream sat on his lap. Renesme was at his side with her hand in his. She was so very beautiful. Her smile would warm anyone's heart. I would die for her. I love her more than life.

My irritation has reached its peak as Jacob hurls another blonde joke at me. I have had it. I look at him with a raging fire in my eyes. I opened my mouth to launch the attack that would ignite the war. Just then, Renesme looked at me with her "puppy dog" eyes and spoke. "Aunt Rose, why do you hate my Jacob? He is a good man. I know that in his heart, he loves you. You two should really try to get along. We are family, she said". "Renesme, I love you more than you will ever know. But I tell you now that Jacob Black is not my brother. He does not think of me as his sister either. I don't try because he doesn't try. I may be open to work this out if he cared at all about me. Emmet likes him. That may be all that he ever gets from my side of our family". I threw one more glare to the boy wolf that lived to get on my nerves. But this time, there was a strange look on his face. There was sadness in his eyes. I could see that he loved her so much that if it would please her, he would be willing to work it out with me. I would not give him the satisfaction. I looked at Renesme and said, "happy birthday sweetheart. I have to go hunt now. You have fun and I will see you tomorrow". Jacob stood and said to me, "wait, Rose, I…". I cut him off. "Jacob, just don't talk to me". Facing the front yard I heard him step toward the door but Renesme told him to let me go.

I ran for the forest to my favorite thicket. It was at least 5 miles away, but I needed the fresh air. Well, not really but I did like to breath from time to time. It enhanced the tastes and smells of the forest. I so loved Forks. Out of all the places we have lived, I loved when we were able to return to Washington for a while. I slowed down to a human pace and leisurely enjoyed the forest for a few hours. Ahead I caught a glimpse of the thicket and smelled something strange. Not deer or mountain lions, but a sweet smell that I thought I recognized. I stepped into the thicket and into full view of the threat in front of me.

Black cloaks. There were four of them. Standing before me were two massive figures and two tiny ones. They leered at me, their red eyes, glowing with an intensity that indicated a strike was imminent. At that moment, electric agony coursed through my body, sending me to the ground. I looked at Jane with begging in my eyes. "Please, God, make it stop. Just kill me. Get it over with. Why do you torture me"? "I feed off of others pain Rosalie, and I am feasting now", hissed Jane. Her smile was razor sharp and held a touch of evil.

Then, the pain stopped. I looked to the forest just in time to see two large evergreens part like fox grass in the wind. A feeling of fear mixed with confusion covered me. The giant wolf leaped from the forest's edge. All four paws were airborne. It's claws extended, looking like sharpened steel spikes. When the wolf touched earth, its front paws had Jane's head between them. Her face was twisted with pain and fear. Suddenly there was a flash of stone exploding. A small cloaked body, sans head, fell to the ground and never moved again. The wolf spun in an instant and sent his clawed paw out in an arc that intercepted Alex, cutting him in half. The torso grimaced in pain, while the wolf took Alex's head in it's mouth and with one stroke, crushed the young vampires skull into dust, leaving small pieces of the boy who was once one of the most dangerous of the Volturi guard.

The wolf moved fast enough to leap between me and the attacking Felix. The two rolled to the ground, the wolf pinning the huge vampire rendering him helpless. Suddenly, Emmett, Jasper and Edward appeared like a bolt of lightning from the forest. Edward grabbed Demetri by the neck and twisted him over backwards while Jasper came down on him full force, breaking him into three pieces. Before I had time to finish watching that spectacle, Emmett had Felix, by far the strongest vampire in the Volturi guard, held in a death grip by his neck. Emmett was taller than Felix just enough to hold him off the ground. Emmett growled just inches from Felix's face. "You attacked my wife? Are you insane? Your friends are dead. They cannot help you now", he said with ferocity. Felix squeaked out a weak retort. "The wolf? Why would he risk his life to save her? You are enemies to them, just as we are. They have no other allegiance to you other than a claim over the half-breed and Bella's sickening friendship with this one".

Now, standing just a few feet away from Felix, the giant wolf phased into a man, down on his knees with his back to me. A small sack lay next to him and in one rolling movement too fast for the eye to see; he had the denim shorts out of the sack and on his body. His massive frame was so very familiar to me. Jacob Black. My own personal irritating, foul smelling pain in the ass. He took small, soft steps toward Felix and stopped short of him to Emmett's right.

"I am Jacob Black, alpha of the Quileute pack. I am mate to Renesme Cullen, and I am brother to Rosalie Hale". With that, he walked away, leaving Emmett to deliver vengeance. He was my soul mate. It was only right that it would be him to end Felix and take out the most powerful offensive weapon the Volturi had left.

The fight was over and the pyre raged with plumes of purple and black smoke. They were gone. It was surreal. The Volturi just suffered a major loss and there was no way for them to retaliate. Just then, I began to sob. The reality of how close I came, how close to losing everything. My family. I felt faint. "How did you know to come", I asked? Emmet looked me over with concern showing on his face, and then began telling me the story. "Leah picked up your scent, coupled with several strange vampires. She immediately called Jacob since they were both in wolf form. He was close enough to send word to Edward and we took off. Jacob had gone after you to apologize and since he was miles ahead of us, he arrived first. By the time we arrived, he had killed the two most dangerous Volturi here". I turned to Jacob, who was walking toward the forest now. "Jacob", I said. He looked over his shoulder at me. "Thank you". He smiled, turned to the woods and started to tremble.

Once we were back at the house, I sat down on my bed to cry. Something that I knew I could not do, but the motions brought me a feeling of peace. "How are you"? Bella was standing in my doorway. "Fine I suppose. Bella, do you think of me as a friend? I have always been so mean to you". "Why do you ask Rose? Are you not my sister", she asked? I looked at her with a smile, then stood and turned to walk away but she quickly had her arms around me. "My family is all that matters to me. It is all I have. It is all that I want. I am thankful that you are OK after your encounter today. I love you Rose", she whispered. I looked into her eyes and said "I will always love you Bella. My friend, my sister".


End file.
